makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
William Twining
this article contains spoilers, and is unfinished!! An extreme realist with a brilliant mind,who is also from a noble family. He is a descendant of King Solomon and the elector who has the ability to choose the king of demon world.Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Personality William is a very confident, optimistic boy for the most part. He is skeptical of the demons and their world at first, but he eventually learns to accept them and even then searches for a way to incorporate them into science. He is very determined and sometimes hotheaded, and is good at making the most of certain situations. Appearance William is a slightly feminine male character, which was intentional, with medium blonde hair that sometimes appears to have a pink/peach tint to it. He has a drooping ahoge on the top of his head, and he occasionally pulls his hair back like when he went to Swallow's family dinner. He has a fair/pale skin tone and a slender figure. History When William was very young, he'd asked his parents to bring them out to see an event. On the way there, they crashed, and while William miraculously survived, both of his parents were killed. Kevin was his main source of comfort throughout the situation and afterwards. During the funeral, he could only stand to look at his parent's bodies once before he looked away, though he cried after the ceremony with Kevin. His uncle was his only ally in fighting for his family's belongings, and they won. His uncle's business eventually fails and he runs from his debts before the viewers get to see him, leaving William unable to pay his fees for school. Story Makai Ouji begins with Solomon and Dantalion making the contract, as William feels like he had some kind of knowledge he was having some kind of a dream. He is a little flustered by it, but continues on to realize (as usual) that he had the top grades in the class. Isaac Morton is very impressed, and William makes fun of his intelligence. He also quickly states that he doesn't believe in a god, which Isaac disagrees with. He goes home to find that his estate has been wiped clean after finding his butler Kevin working the garden, after his uncle's business failed and they came to collect their belongings in exchange for his debts. William and Kevin go to explore a secret chamber in the basement, which William accidentally activates some kind of demonic circle in it and summons Dantalion. William does not believe that Dantalion is legit in any way and kicks him out after a bit of questioning. He then is accidentally summoned to Dantalion's home in the demon world, questioning it's reality, and where Gilles de Rais attempts to kidnap him and then initiates a fight with Dantalion. William and the demons all find out that William has an ability to completely stop their powers. He goes back and the school life with the demons begins. He is constantly rejecting them and telling them he won't pick one, though they try to convince him in many ways to do so. He finds out more about being the elector. rotect him, not only because he wants to be elected but because he most likely genuinely cares about William. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans